Take care day
by diana.almeida.97
Summary: One-shot where Cat gets sick and Sam is taking care of her. One-shot written by me "fireandicecantbecontrolled" from tumblr and "puckentine-fanfics" from tumblr.


_**This one-shot was written with the help of Puckentine-fanfics from Tumblr. The credits aren´t just mine. The "taking care" idea was mine the cooking one was from puckentine fanfics.**_

_**This could be a sequel for my fanfic Baby I, because in this one-shot Sam asks Cat if she was throwing up on purpose.**_

* * *

SAM POV

It was already morning, and I didn´t notice Cat going take a shower. She does that every day, and she normally wakes me up, almost every time with the smell of her delicious food. I looked to her bed and I saw that it was empty. "That´s strange" -I thought while getting up. Suddenly I heard a strange sound coming from the bottom. I went to the bathroom and I saw Cat throwing up. I got scared and I hurried up to help her. I pulled her hair back.

-Cat are you okay? –I asked beside her.

-more or less… -I heard her saying while she was trying to get up. I hold her.

-Cat you weren´t throwing up on purpose right?

-Of course not!

She looked angry now.

-I promised to you that I won´t throw up again on purpose.

CAT POV

Immediately after I said that, Sam's face twisted from skepticism to apologetic.

- My bad, kid

I couldn't find the strength to argue, it seemed I had hurled it out in the toilet.

- It's okay- I assured her.

- It's not food poison, right? -She asked, flushing the toilet and holding me tighter.

- No. I think I'm sick.

As soon as I said that, my stomach did a role on itself and the urge to puke again came up. Sam held my hair and my hand as I dry heaved.

When it seemed I was done she brought a damp towel to my face and wiped it clean before grabbing my arm and helping me off the floor.

- Come on, let's get you in bed.

SAM POV

I holded Cat bridal style and she placed her hands around my neck.

-Sam I don´t feel well.

-Hold on were almost there.

I placed Cat on her bed, and I covered her with her blankets.

-I'll get you a thermometer to take the temperature.

-Thanks Sammy.

I winked at her. Then I went to the bathroom and opened the drawer and took the thermometer, and hurried up to her.

I told to Cat put the thermometer, and 2 minutes later she showed it to me.

-OH brother…

-Is that bad?

-A bit. But don´t worry I´m here to take care of you.

Cat smiled to me, even sick her smile it´s beautiful.

CAT POV

I smiled and giggled at the thought of my Sammy playing nurse and taking care of me.

Sam wasn't a good caretaker with having serving me an uncooked egg that time I was locked in that box, but today I had confidence in her.

- I'll go make you some chicken soup, it'll help somewhat.

I nodded with the amount of energy I had and was rewarded with a head splitting pound at the base of my skull.

I groaned and sunk into the pillow and sheets.

I felt horrible.

- You look horrible - Sam confirmed my thoughts aloud.

- I'd like the soup now, my tummy's eating itself.

- I'll go make it now, I'll be right back, okay?

- kay kay.

- Don't throw up on the bed, I'm not cleaning that -She said before turning and walking out the door.

SAM POV

-Let´s see...chicken, chicken... -I thought while going to the refrigerator.

I searched, but I didn´t find nothing.

-Damn It! -I shouted.

-Something...wrong? -I heard Cat asking sickly.

-NO! Everything's alright. Just don´t move and try to rest.

I heard a weak "kay kay". My poor Cat. And now what will I do.

-I KNOW! -suddenly I had an idea.

I texted Dice.

"-HI Sam :)

-Yeah hi. Sorry for the question, but do you have a chicken?

-Live chicken? : S

-Of course not. Cat is sick so I want to do chicken soup.

-Aww you're so sweet.

-Never call me sweet :(

-Okay, okay. I will be right there."

***In Cats bedroom.***

CAT POV

"Kill me now, please...this flu is horrible... "

I couldn´t sleep, even if I wanted.

I remembered that I should call Tori and tell her that I´m not going today…

-Hi Tori.

-Hi Cat. What´s wrong with your voice.

-Oh I'm sick. And I´m not going to school today.

-Poor Cat. Okay, I hope you feel better soon.

-Thanks Tori. Bye.

-Bye.

SAM POV

I waited for about seventeen minutes before Dice showed up. I wanted to hurt that kid for making Cat wait that long.

- Coming in with a chicken! - Dice exclaimed while coming through the door.

I ran to him.

-You're late! You know mama don't like to wait.

- I know, I know, but I had to stop by the gym because I left the keys to my aunt's—

- I don't care, just give me it! - I interrupted and grabbed the bowl from him and went back to the kitchen.

- Where's Cat?

- Bungee jumping -she's in bed, she's sick!

- Ah. Well, enjoy the chicken, I'm out!

I half waved at him and went back to fixing the soup for my kitten.

Opening the bowl, I found the chicken strips and proceeded to take them out.

I hope he got them at a store, I thought while opening the fridge and getting the carrots and onions out.

After peeling both the carrots and onion, though I couldn't open my eyes for two minutes due to the onion layers, I threw them both along with the chicken strips into a small pot and lit the stove.

I made my way back to the bedroom as it was cooking to check on the sick Cat and found her curled up in the blankets shivering. You could barely see her, she was completely smothered by the blankets. And yet she was still shivering.

- Hey, you cold? Want another blanket?

- Yes please.

She sounded so weak that it didn't even sound like her.

I grabbed my blanket and tucked it under her.

- Thank you.

- No problem, kid. I'm gonna go check on the soup, call me if you need anything.

CAT POV

"I can´t stand this. I´m so cold… I hope that the chicken soup will make me better or at least make me less cold.

Maybe after I eat it, me and Sammy can see a movie or have some fun, at least I would be more warm with her beside me.

Maybe she can make me better if we do what we like to do together." -I let out a weak smile and sniffed after.

-Argh! Ewww… -I needed a tissue.

-Sam? -I asked weakly.

It didn´t take many time that Sam entered the bedroom.

-Yes Kitten? -She did the "I understand" face, and she was gone, a minute later she came with a tissue box.

-Here ya go.

-Thanks Sammy. -I smiled at her.

After blowing my nose, Sam gave me a kiss on the lips.

-SAM?!

-What´s the matter?

-Now you're going to be sick like me.

-Don´t worry with that, Sam Puckett doesn´t gets the flu. No problem. I´m going to get you the chicken soup, don´t go away from here.

-Ahaha…very funny puckel.

-It´s puckett!

-I know, I was just messing with you.

She smirked and left.

SAM POV

When the soup was finally done, I was a little more than eager to grab the pot handle and dump the contents in the bowl. Cat's been waiting for this soup since she got in bed and I can only imagine the struggle she is facing just to stay awake.

I grabbed the soup and brought it to Cat, setting it on the nightstand near her.

- Here's your soup, little red.

- Will you feed me it? Please?

I sighed but was more than willing to help her. -Sure, scoot over.

She obliged and proceeded to make room so I could squeeze in next to her.

- Dang Cat, you're literally burning! - I said when my body made contact with her. I knew she had a fever but damn I didn't expect her to be sweating lava.

- But I'm cold. - She complained and as if to prove her point, pulled the blankets tighter around her.

- Well, I hope this warms you right up.

I grabbed the soup, took a spoonful out, and held it in front of her. -Careful, it's hot.

She ignored my warnings and took the spoon in her mouth, then seconds later she recoiled and spit what was in her mouth on the bed and near my leg.

- Cat!

- It's hot!

- I told you that!

- You didn't tell me what to do!

- How did you not know?!

- Because you didn't tell me!

- Do you not seem the steam?

- I thought it was the ghost of the chicken floating away.

I rolled my eyes and stifled a laugh. "Ghost of the chicken. "

-Alright Cat, let's try this again. - I held the spoon again in front of her. - Blow first — wait you know what — I don't trust you to blow - Not wanting a redo of what just happened I blew the spoonful until it seemed acceptable.

We continued the blow first method until the whole bowl was lukewarm enough for us to stop. When only three spoonfuls of soup were left, Cat slurped the rest. She had a little drop near her mouth and I swiped my thumb at it, earning a little giggle.

-Yay, I finished.

- Yeah you did, kid.

- And I didn't swallow any chicken ghosts.

- That you didn't. Proud of you. I'll go put the bowl back and then we can do something fun, kay?

-Kay kay.

Grabbing the bowl, I left to set the pot and bowl in the sink and then quickly made my way back to her.

When I got back in the room, I gasped and recoiled at the mess I found there. Cat was hunched over, holding her stomach and vomiting the soup she had just eaten. Wasting no time, I ran to the bathroom, wetting a towel and bringing it to her.

When she was reduced to heaving, I started wiping her mouth.

- Holy chiz, Cat, the heck is wrong with you?

She shook her head. - I can't eat — I don't want to eat - I gave her a look of sympathy. - Go change your clothes and climb in my bed instead, I'll clean up here.

She nodded weakly and I helped her off the bed and into the bathroom to change.

Turning around, I got a view of the mess made and sighed. I was really turning into a caretaker.

CAT POV

I was giving so much work to Sam. I don´t know how she still wasn´t angry with me. I'm always doing nonsense.

I changed my clothes, and then I walked out the bathroom and saw that Sam was taking the sheets to wash.

-Sam, let me help you.

-Don´t even think of such thing! You´re very sick, and I want you to get better. Go to my bed, after I put this sheets on the washing machine, we´re gonna see a movie on my laptop.

-Kay, kay.

Sam was trying so hard to take care of me. When I'm better I have to make her some meatballs for reward. I owe her.

SAM POV

"Get in you stupid sheets! "-I thought while pushing the sheets inside the washing machine. After some seconds of pushing they entered.

-Finally! - I put the machine working.

"Now what movie should I search for the two of us watch?"

Suddenly a mischievous smile appeared on my face.

I entered our bedroom with my laptop under my arm, and I saw Cat curled up on my sheets shaking.

-Hey are you feeling better?

-A little bit, but I think I´m not going to have dinner.

-Cat you have to eat something, if you want to get better.

I saw Cat frowning.

-Don´t look at me like that. -I said. -You know I´m right.

-Kay. So what movie are we going to watch?

CAT POV

-We´re going to watch "blue is the warmest color"!

-That´s a big title. What is it about? -I was really curious.

-Well… it´s about two girls that have a relationship, like us.

-AWWW. Put the movie!

-Alright, alright. Just wait a minute.

Sam sat beside me, and started searching for the movie. I put my arm around hers.

The movie started and I wasn´t understanding nothing.

-Well, the question of not existing ugly arts is a good question.

Sam let out a grin.

Some more minutes passed.

-Those girls are so mean! And one of them was Adele's friend. I can´t believe them. And they are calling her a lesbian.

-Well she is, but in this part of the movie she doesn´t know.

We reached the middle of the movie, and they started doing icky things! They had their first kiss and then they do icky things.

-Well this was fast.

-Yeah, it really was kid.

I tolerated the first icky scene, but at the second one I started to feel weird. I started to feel wet.

I touched Sam hand without notice, Sam looked at my eyes, the reflection of the light of the screen was making her eyes shine. She looked beautiful.

SAM POV

I looked at Cat, blown away by the obvious lust in her eyes as her full blown pupils stared at.

-Sam - Her voice had gone down an octave. I gulped.

-Uh, let's move you to a more comfortable spot. -I said.

- Kay, but where?

I grasped her hand and moved her to settle down in between my thighs and then wrapped my arms across her chest, making sure that her back was completely pressed onto me.

-Uh, Sam?

-Yeah?

-Will you make me feel better like you usually do? -Her voice was no doubt dripping with lust.

I frowned.

-Cat are you sure you're up to this, I mean you're sick.

She exhaled loudly and nodded her head. - I'm sure. It's throbbing -She arched her head to me and pressed a kiss to my neck.

- Okay -I agreed. I wanted her to feel good after the shitty morning she had.

I moved my right hand from across her chest to under her arm and slid it down her abdomen until I reached just above her shorts. Her breath hitched as her thighs tensed.

I smoothly bit the shell of her ear as I dragged my hand upwards underneath her shirt until it rest underneath the curve of her breast. Cupping her left breast, I circled her already perky nipple with my thumb and started relentlessly sucking the tender spot in her neck until there was a dark red mark there.

When I felt like she had enough teasing, my hand went back to its original course and slipped into the helm of her shorts, finding her throbbing clit. She releases a high pitched moan when I start rubbing the stiff nub, effectively bringing it completely out from its hood. She started clawing my hands as I continued rubbing fervently on her clit, fingers occasionally slipping down to her wet entrance.

She was panting and drenched in sweat by the time I decided to slide a finger in her. Her pussy immediately clenched and spammed around my fingers, pulling it in deeper and willing it to move. I started moving in her when she muttered a soft "please" before her mouth went slacked.

I added another finger, pumping in faster and harder as her moans become louder. Her tiny hands grasped my arm as I continued pumping in and out of her, begging me to go faster. I could tell she was close by the heavy beads of sweat on her forehead and the sporadic clenching of her pussy around my fingers. She was getting higher and higher with each trust.

She shuddered with each thrust, panted erratically every time I pressed my lips softly against her neck. Her eyes flew open when I added a second finger and immediately curled them afterwards, hitting a spot that fueled a guttural moan out of her. It was getting harder to keep her steady as she thrashed against me.

With two fingers still in her, I moved my thumb up and started re-circling her clit. Speeding my fingers slightly at the same time my thumb massaged her clit, I opened my mouth against the bare skin of her shoulders and pressed open mouthed kisses all the way up to her ear, my fingers almost frantic now as I tethered her over the edge.

Two strokes, a bite and a curl later her hips buckled against my hand feverishly as she was hit with her orgasm. I brought my other hand across her waist, trying to hold her down as she rode it out, my fingers never once stopping in their movements.

I slowed down after a couple of seconds of having a post orgasm Cat writhing against me and slowly extracted my fingers from her heat. She was completely spent as her body collapsed onto me, eyes closed and face relaxed.

I only smiled and kissed the top of her head.

CAT POV

I recovered only after a few minutes. I loved when Sammy made me feel like this, now I felt a little better.

-This was amazing… - I said while giving her a kiss on the lips.

-I know.

I turned so I could face her, I smiled at her and embraced her, we became very close, my leg was between hers, making her let out a really little moan. I knew she also liked that I could make her feel good, but I don´t know if I could do it like I am now.

-Sam I promise that when I get better I will make you feel good too. I just think that I can´t do it right now.

-Cat I didn´t do this so you could make it to me too, I just wanted you to feel a little better. -she hugged me.

-I know. I love you.

-Love you too kitty.

Then I remembered, and I looked at the screen of Sam´s pear phone and I saw I had a black mark on my neck.

-SAM!

-Sorry kid! I became excited.

-Everybody is going to see it.

-Well that way they know you´re just mine.

I looked at Sammy, she just wants me for her, I loved her so much. We approached, and our lips connected. This time it wasn´t a wild kiss but a passionate one.

After some minutes of kissing Sam, I said:

-I like when you take care of me.

Then come from nowhere Sam sneezed three times.

I looked at her concerned.

-Uh-oh, It looks like you're going to be in bed too.

-I can´t believe this. Momma never gets sick!

She sneezed again.

-Don´t worry Sam I will take care of you.

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated. Tell me if you liked it. :)**_


End file.
